Tanith Low
When Tanith Low was a young girl, she was sent by her parents to become a hidden blade under the teaching of Quoneel. There, she learned combat, stealth and Wall-Walking as well as unlocking locks. She took the name Tanith after the first person she killed when in training. When she was old enough, she left Quoneel and the other students and became a mercenary and bounty hunter. After an encounter with Mr. Bliss where she nearly died trying to save his life, he took an interest in her and she began to work for the English Sanctuary. She has an older brother, another hidden blade, whom she "loves to death" but she has always wanted a sister she could share her secrets with. Prior to being infected by a remnant in Mortal Coil,'' Tanith is described as a feisty, fun-loving, if somewhat immature with a natural distrust of authority who is also both loyal and independent. She is also shown to a little promiscuous and flirty, playfully teasing a lot of male characters.She'll always stand up for those she trusts and cares about, and never abandons what she believes in. Tanith has stated that she always wanted a sister which is why her bond with Valkyrie is so strong. She is a street-smart, loyal but also smart woman who possesses great combat skills. Battle vs Jean P. Polnareff (byWassboss) Intro ''Valkyrie is dead. Tanith still cannot fathom these words to be true no matter how hard she tries. It had only been a few days since she had last seen her, just before she was about to head off on a mission. She had lost friends before sure, but Valkyrie had been like a younger sister to her. She remembers how Valkyrie was bubbling with excitement over the chance to go to Japan with no idea that she would never be coming back. Why would she think that, after all the threats Skulduggery and she had faced over the years who could’ve imagined a routine surveillance mission could’ve ended in tragedy. Tanith’s thoughts turn to Skulduggery, the Skeleton Detective and what must be going through his head. She glances over at him sat in the Bentley’s Driver seat as he guides the car through the streets. They pull into the driveway of a house owned by the Japanese Sanctuary, which Skulduggery was using as his base of operations. The silence between them is uncomfortably grim and a far cry from Skulduggery’s usual chattering. Tanith cannot think of anything to say to break it and even if she could she is hardly in the mood for chit chat. They enter the house which is pristinely clean, not a hard feat when the sole occupant doesn’t need to eat or drink and Tanith flops down on the sofa, Skulduggery taking a position leaning against the wall facing her. “I suppose I had better fill you in on what is going on here,” Skulduggery says after what seems like an age. “Turns out the Valkyrie’s killer, Jotaro Kujo, has friends in high places. His grandfather is wealthy American real estate tycoon and he’s been using his wealth and connections to keep the boy hidden. China has set up a perimeter around the boy’s home, school and other places he visited recently and Ghastly and Fletcher have been searching around as well but alas we’ve had no luck yet.” “This Jotaro kid, how powerful of a mage is he exactly?” Tanith asks, “Valkyrie was a capable mage but there are plenty of mages who could’ve killed her.” Skulduggery goes still for a moment as if contemplating something. “Well I suppose I might as well tell you, Valkyrie was Darquesse.” “Darquesse? As in the Darquesse from the prophecies? The one who is supposed to destroy the world?” “Yes. Well was going to anyway. Darquesse was Valkyrie’s true name which gave her great magical and physical ability. Judging by the state they found her in, I can’t image Darquesse didn’t pop out to help her at some point during the fight.” “And he still beat her! Someone who knows their true name is incredibly powerful!” “Exactly. Naturally the Japanese Sanctuary is also keen on finding Jotaro and they’ve been conducting enquires of their own. They’ve managed to discover that there is a plane flying in today with a person on board who we think is here to help out Jotaro and his grandfather.” Skulduggery tosses a file onto the table in front of Tanith. “I want you to tail this person, see if they can lead us to the boy or if not at least give us an idea of what they might be planning. Tanith opens the file and reads the name at the top. Jean-Pierre Polnareff. ---- In a penthouse suite, on the top floor of a five-star hotel, the boy everyone is looking for sits reading a book on marine biology. Joseph Joestar paces the floor frantically, stopping only to periodically stare at his troublemaking grandson. “You’ve really done it this time Jotaro. Do you have any idea how much trouble this has caused for us?” “It’s not my fault I was attacked by some crazy girl,” Jotaro says nonchalantly. “This crazy girl has a lot of powerful friends it seems. Do you even understand how hard it has been to keep you from getting arrested or killed? We’ve moved location half a dozen times just to throw these people off our trail. And god knows how many times I’ve had to lie to your mother about this. She’s worried sick wondering why you haven’t been in school or why she can’t speak to you.” Jotaro shrugs not even looking up from his book. The phone rings suddenly and Joseph snatches it up exasperatedly. “Yes, who is it” he snaps. “Ah of course. Send him up. Thanks,” he puts down the phone and turns to Jotaro. “Things are getting very sticky at the moment, so I’ve decided to call in some extra help.” “Extra Help? We’ve got the Speedwagon Foundation, haven’t we? What possible other help could we need?” “For such bizarre circumstances we need somebody who knows what’s really going on. Someone who knows about Stands and who can help us fight them.” The door swings open behind them and Jotaro looks up to a see a tall, heavily muscled man with silver vertical hair walking towards them. A rare smile breaks over his face and he stands and grips the man’s hand firmly. “Polnareff. It’s good to see you again my friend.” “As soon as Mr Joestar called, I dropped everything I was doing and jumped on the next plane to Japan. I knew you wouldn’t be able to keep out of trouble you mad bastard. And Mr Joestar! Still knocking around you old geezer,” he continues. “Oh, I’ll be around long after you are you little jackass!” Joseph says warmly. His tone quickly turns serious “Enough with the greetings, you know why you’re here don’t you Polnareff?” “Of course, I’m here to make sure old grumpy pants over there doesn’t get into any more trouble.” “This is serious Polnareff. There are some powerful people out for Jotaro’s head, and we need to be alert. Who knows when they will find us again?” As the Joseph begins to explain the situation the blonde locks of Tanith Low peek up from the window overlooking the city. Her gaze hardens as she recognises Jotaro and she has to hold herself back from attacking him there and then. She walks back down the side of the building and hails a cab from outside the hotel entrance, heading back to Skulduggery to let him know where Jotaro is… Battle Tracing her finger across the locking mechanism Tanith pushes the door to the penthouse suite door open with a quiet click. They’ve had surveillance on the hotel Jotaro has been staying in for the past week, waiting patiently for their chance to strike. Yet despite this the boy had somehow managed to slip away again, frustrating Skulduggery and the Japanese Sanctuary once more. Looking around the room there doesn’t look to be any signs of a hasty exit, this was a planned-out escape. Tanith begins rummaging through the draws and work surfaces, looking for any clue as to where they might have been heading. Finding nothing she checks all the other rooms, the two bedrooms and both the en-suites but again there is nothing to be found. Kicking a bedside table in frustration Tanith moves back into the main room, her sword leaping into her hand as she finds a man stood waiting for her. “So, it looks like Mr Joestar was right after all,” the man says calmly, and Tanith recognises him as Jean-Pierre Polnareff, the man she had tailed to find this hotel in the first place. “He said that once we moved Jotaro whoever was hunting him would show up here to look for clues.” “Where is he?” Tanith asks. “Yeah right like I’m just going to tell you where he is,” Polnareff replies mockingly. “He murdered my friend, he should be in jail!” Tanith snarls. “I think actually you’ll find that it was self-defence, she attacked him first. Jotaro didn’t want to kill her but he had to in order to save his own life.” “I’m not going to argue this with you, just tell me where Jotaro Kujo is before I make you tell me.” Polnareff laughs. “Oh yeah is that right? You’re going to make me, are you? Well then give it your best shot.” Tanith launches herself at Polnareff, sword swinging right for his neck. Before it can connect however an armour clad being appears out of thin air, blocking the sword with a blade of it’s own. With a heave it shoves Tanith back and twirls it’s sword around. “This is my Stand, Silver Chariot. If you want to get any information out of me then you’ll have to go through him first.” Tanith looks at the armoured swordsman and shrugs her shoulders. “Gladly” she says coldly. She closes the distance between them and swings her sword upwards diagonally which Silver Chariot parries away. More strikes rain down on the Stand but each one is blocked or turned away. Polnareff’s blank expression during the whole exchange spurs Tanith into more frenzied attacks in annoyance but no matter what she tries she cannot get through it’s defences. “Is that the best you can do?” Polnareff asks mockingly. “If so then I think it’s time for me to finish this.” When the next slash is turned away, Silver Chariot responds with a strike of it’s own and it slices into Tanith’s arm. The damage is minimal but the speed of the attack throws Tanith off guard and Polnareff follows this up with a barrage of slashes. It takes all of Tanith’s skill avoid or dodge all of the attacks and even then, a few make it through and cut her. Forced back by the sheer ferocity of the attack she finds herself backed up against the door to one of the bedrooms. Using her free hand to push down the handle, she ducks into the room just as the rapier swooshes past her head. She places her hand on the door and says “Withstand”, reinforcing the door’s strength and giving it a glossy glow. As Silver Chariot hacks away at the door ineffectively she checks her wounds and finds that while she has been cut a number of times, none of them are serious wounds. Taking a moment to catch her breath and figure out her next move she can hear the sound of sawing. An idea pops into her head, just as a piece of the wall crashes to the ground… ---- Stepping through the hole he has cut in the wall, Polnareff looks around bewildered as his opponent is nowhere to be seen.'' “Where the hell has, she gone”'' he wonders to himself as he strolls around, Silver Chariot following him in a defensive stance. Checking in the en-suite doesn’t give him any luck and the wardrobe is also empty. As he bends down to looks under the bed, he feels a sharp whistling of air and a big clump of his hair falls neatly to the ground. “What the hell!” he shouts and looks up to see Tanith crouched on the ceiling, lining up for another attack. Silver Chariot rushes to intercept and the sword clangs away but she is quick to respond with more attacks. Duelling upside-down Tanith finds dealing with Silver Chariot’s attacks much easier as the unfamiliarity of having to attack upwards making it’s attacks less accurate. Parrying away a weak stab she sees an opportunity and drops from the ceiling, using the momentum from the fall to bring her sword down in a cutting motion. It connects solidly with Silver Chariot’s shoulder plate but bounces off harmlessly. “A-Ha! So, the sword you’re using isn’t a Stand then?” Polnareff says, his confidence returning. “If that is the case then I have nothing to worry about.” Silver Chariot’s armour explodes off and goes on the offensive, stabbing rapidly without much carrying for accuracy. Tanith is unable to adjust to the sudden change of speed and she is stabbed multiple times though the torso, making her cough up blood. A final slash gashes her across the face and she stumbles backwards, crashing through the window and toppling out of view over the edge. “That wasn’t all that difficult” Polnareff says to himself, “I was expecting a much harder fight than that.” He wanders over to the shattered window and peers over the edge, expecting to see a big bloody splatter. Instead he finds himself face to face with Tanith, feet planted firmly on the side of the building. She swings her sword at Polnareff’s leg, too quickly for him to react and it slices deeply into ankle. “Oh, come on” she growls in frustration as she sees the sword has been stopped by the metal ankle of Silver Chariot. “I summoned my Stand inside my leg to stop that attack,” Polnareff says grimacing. Tanith pulls herself into a handstand and slams the heel of her feet into Polnareff’s face, sending him reeling. She pulls herself back into the room and strides forward to continue the fight. Polnareff shakes his head in amazement. “I can’t believe you’re still able to fight after that.” “I’ve survived through worse injuries that this. I wonder if the same will be said of you when I’m finished with you.” Polnareff can’t help but grin at the bravado. “I’m sure I will be.” “Well then. Come and have a go, if you think you’re hard enough.” Silver Chariot explodes forwards with a lightning fast strike, but Tanith is expecting it and sidesteps it. She flicks her hand and a spray of blood, her own blood, shoots through the air and hits Polnareff right in the face. He tries to wipe the blood out of his vision, but Tanith is quick to take advantage and goes on the offensive, throwing everything she has at the Frenchmen. Silver Chariot tries to protect it’s user but because of Polnareff’s impaired vision it cannot stop all the strikes. He is pushed back by the onslaught into the bathroom, cuts being opened up on his body from the attacks that get through Silver Chariot’s defence. He trips suddenly, falling into the shower and bringing the curtain down on top of him. Tearing it off he finds Tanith’s sword inches from his throat. “Tell where Jotaro Kujo is?” she says menacingly. “I like that little trick you pulled with the blood,” Polnareff says oddly relaxed. “I admire your determination to avenge your friend. In better circumstances we could’ve had something special you and me.” Tanith presses the sword into his throat. “You’re not my type. I don’t like the big dumb type.” “Hey now. I’m a great guy if you’d just take the time to get to know me.” Without warning Silver Chariot materialises suddenly and the blade of his rapier shoots forward. It sails past Tanith’s midsection and into the room behind them. “I think you need to work on your aim a bit,” Tanith says. “Who said I was aiming for you.” Tanith hears a clang echoing from behind her and as she turns the blade ricochets off the back wall and pierces her throat. Tearing a massive hole through her neck it continues onwards and embeds itself into the wall. Tanith drops to her knees, blood cascading from her wound as Polnareff steps out of the shower. She tries one last attack, but her sword is easily batted away by Silver Chariot, who retrieves his blade from the wall and slots it back into place. “You were a strong opponent,” Polnareff says “I never thought someone without a Stand could give me this good of a fight. You came to avenge your friend and I can respect that, I was once driven by vengeance like you were. I’m sorry it had to end this way.” Silver Chariot drives it’s sword through Tanith’s head, ending her suffering. As the adrenaline wears off Polnareff feels the sharp pain from all the wounds he received from the battle. He hobbles over to the bedside phone and dials a number. “It’s me. You were right Mr Joestar they did send someone up here. Yes, I’ve dealt with them. I’m pretty badly hurt though so I could really do with some medical treatment. Okay then I’ll wait here. Au revoir.”He puts down the phone and lays back on the bed, body aching. “What has that stingy asshole got himself into this time,” he ponders. Winner: Jean-Pierre Polnareff Expert's Opinion This was a fairly easy victory for Polnareff in the end, largely because Tanith had no way to harm Silver Chariot itself. That meant she had to try and target Polnareff himself which was very hard because of the aforementioned Silver Chariot. While Tanith had a lot of tricks up her sleeve it was the simpler abilities possessed by Silver Chariot that won the battle mostly notably it’s incredible speed and precision. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Warriors